The Light that was Destroyed
by RayneDeu
Summary: Zara is a french maiden of Adelisa Noailles. Everything was going perfectly fine for Zara until she had to go to the Phantomhive Manor. If only that damn butler left her alone.
1. Who is the Butler?

**Author's note: I am really bad at accents and am not to offend anyone. If it does and you would like to correct me, I will be more than happy to fix it. Also I google-translated any other language so if the French was not so great, my apologies!**

 **Also, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor any of the characters. I do own Zara and Adelisa and probably most of the plot.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _The Noailles held a ball at their manor in Paris, France where many nobles from other countries were invited to become acquainted with them. Adelisa, the daughter of the Noailles, was having so much fun meeting new people from around the world. She was lucky that her maid, Zara, knew so many different languages so that she was able to teach Adelisa. Adelisa hit it off with one particular girl, Lady Elizabeth. They were so similar, they were the same age, same spirited manner. If one didn't know better, they could have been mistaken as twins. But Zara felt something about Lady Elizabeth that she didn't trust. She brushed it off for now, it's not like they were ever going to meet again? Right?_

Of course, Zara was wrong. Here they were a year later, in the same carriage as Lady Elizabeth, being invited to a birthday ball that her fiancé is holding. Zara still felt something was wrong, and that feeling was still increasing as they were getting closer to the Phantomhive Manor.

The carriage stopped.

"We're here!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

They stepped out of the carriage while the coachman was helping them down. But Elizabeth didn't really need help down, she practically jumped out of the carriage to hug a boy about her age, must be her fiancé. Standing next to the boy was a tall, slender man wearing a tailcoat and white gloves. Must be the butler. He bowed slightly, keeping his eyes closed as he smiled. Zara felt something was wrong with the butler, the aura around him seemed almost…familiar.

"Ciel, I would like you to meet my friend Adelisa!" Elizabeth beamed.

Adelisa smiled and made a small curtsey. "Bonjour Monsieur Phantomhive, it iz a pleazure to meet you."

Ciel bowed. "The pleasure is all mine, please call me Ciel. This is my butler, Sebastian." Ciel gestured towards his butler. "If you need anything, just ask him."

Zara glanced at Sebastian and made eye contact with him before he quickly bowed. There was a flicker of something in his eyes before he bowed, was it sadness? Familiarity? Embarrassment? Zara couldn't put her finger on it.

"You must be dreadfully tired from the long trip, would you like some tea?" Ciel asked as they were walking into the manor. Adelisa nodded while still smiling. "Sebastian, please go show the maids around and bring us some tea."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes sir, this way ladies." Sebastian led the two maidens down a hallway. He opened the door to the kitchen and started boiling the water for tea. A blonde man with goggles draped around his neck was lighting a cigarette. "This is the kitchen, this is the cook, Baldroy."

"Hello, ladies," Baldroy said, scratching the back of his head.

"Baldroy, I would like you to meet Zara, Miss Adelisa's maid." Zara looked at the butler in surprise. She never told him her name. How did he know it?

"Nice to meet you, Zara." Baldroy smiled. Zara smiled back and nodded her head in response.

After setting up the teapot on a tray along with teacups and saucers, he led the girls back into the hallway and opened another door. "This is the maid's room where you ladies will be sleeping. Our maid, May-Ren also sleeps here." The room was small with only a few beds and a few dressers. Only one bed and dresser seemed to be used. Sebastian pointed at another door. "That's the men's quarters where Baldroy and the gardener, Finnian, sleeps." He pointed at another door, "that is my room. Now let's head back to where our masters are, shall we?"

"Let's!" Paula exclaimed while blushing at the butler's smile. Zara just nodded. _Do I know him? Certainly not! But his aura…._

They headed into a room where Ciel and Adelisa were playing chess together while Elizabeth was sitting on a couch.

"Master, your tea," Sebastian said politely while pouring the tea into the cups and passing them out.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

The maids stood against the wall, waiting for any more orders. While the lords were talking, Zara kept glancing over at Sebastian. _Who is he? Why does he seem so familiar? Have I never met him before…right? I know every person I ever met, I know I never met him before. So why does he seem so –_

"Zara!" Adelisa interrupted Zara's train of thought.

"Yes, Madame?"

"Why are you zo quiet? You are normally very talkative."

"My apologies, Madame." Zara bowed. "There is just a lot on my mind."

Ciel looked at Zara, intrigued. "Zara? If you don't mind me asking, but why don't you have an accent like Adelisa?"

"I grew up in Italy and traveled a lot with my family. So I tend to have the accent of whatever country I am in. It is easier for people to understand me that way."

"And how long have you been in Paris?"

"About three years, my lord." Zara noticed Sebastian grimaced slightly.

"Oui! She haz been my maid since I was a mere child!" Adelisa chimed in.

Elizabeth giggled, "you still are a child!"

"And zo are you!" They both started laughing as Ciel rolled his eyes.

Ciel glanced at the clock, "Well look at the time, shouldn't us children be heading to bed by now?"

Adelisa yawned, "Oui, I am very tired."

"Then we must bid a goodnight!" The three lords headed to their chambers while their helpers followed them.

Zara helped Adelisa get ready for bed. "Zara, tu dois me dire ce que tu penses. (Zara, you must tell me what is on your mind.)" Adelisa couldn't help but notice the worry and confusion that was on Zara's face all day.

"Je ne vous en veux pas, madame. (I shall not trouble you with it, madame)." Zara replied while putting Adelisa's clothes away into the wardrobe from the suitcases.

"J'insiste! (I insist!)"

"Oui, madame, j'ai juste un mauvais presentiment à propos de cet endroit. Mais je suis sûr que c'est juste mon imagination. (Yes, madame, I just have a bad feeling about this place. But I am sure it is just my imagination.)" Zara's instincts are never wrong but she didn't want to worry her master.

"Ce doit être. Tout le monde est si amable ici. (It must be. Everyone is so friendly here.)" Adelisa smiled.

"Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, madame. (Of course. Good night, madame.)" Zara said while taking the candle out of the now dark room and closing the door after hearing Adelisa reply with a goodnight.

Zara paused, trying to remember her way back to the women's quarters, then headed straight there. When entering the room, Paula was already asleep in her bed. May-Ren's bed was still empty, must be preparing for tomorrow. Zara put on her nightgown quietly to not wake up Paula and blew out the candle. She laid in her bed, very tired from the long day of traveling. Zara closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

 _Zara opened her eyes. She was on the ground looking up at the beautiful sky through the trees above her. What a wonderful day it was, the birds were chirping, the butterflies were fluttering by, one even landed on her nose. "What a great spot," she said aloud to no one in particular. "No worries that anyone is ever going to find it."_

 _"You're right milady. Such a great spot to see a beautiful woman." Zara whirled around upon hearing the man's voice._

 _It was him!_

Zara shot right up in bed. _It was him!_ She thought. She finally remembered why Sebastian felt so familiar. She finally remembered who he is.


	2. That Damn Butler

"Adelisa, would you like to play a game of cards today?" Ciel asked.

Adelisa smiled at the young man and nodded, "I vould love to!"

"Oh Adelisa, we must go shopping tomorrow! We must find the best dresses for the ball Saturday!" Lady Elizabeth said and Adelisa agreed.

These were the conversations that were happening during their breakfast meal. The ball was in three days. Today was a rest day for the young masters from their long travels. Ciel insisted playing a game with them since he loved games so much. Zara aided Adelisa to every order but did not talk much once again.

During the master's game of cards, Adelisa turns to Zara.

"Oh Zara! You zould get zome rest. We will have a buzy day tomorrow!" Adelisa said.

"That's right! We're going to have so much fun picking out the dresses for all of the servants!" Lady Elizabeth giggled.

Ciel looked up from his cards, "The servants are invited too?"

"Of course! I love each and everyone one of your servants! They have to be invited to the birthday party!" Elizabeth had a big toothy grin on her face.

Zara was about to take her leave when the butler walked in with a tray of tea and sandwiches. Zara did a small curtsy not making any eye contact while Sebastian bowed and watched her leave before realizing what he came here to do. "Tea, my lord."

After Sebastian left, Elizabeth said in a hushed voice to Ciel and Adelisa, "did you see that?"

"What?" asked Ciel.

"The way Sebastian looked at Zara like that?"

"What are you talking about?" Ciel took a sip of his tea.

Adelisa leaned in closer to Elizabeth. "You zink somezing is going on between zem?"

"Impossible." Ciel looked bored with the girl's gossip.

Elizabeth's smile got bigger, "They would be so cute together! We have to get them together!"

Ciel sighed, he didn't have the heart to tell her that it is impossible; demons cannot fall in love even if he ordered him to.

"Zat's a great idea!" Adelisa grin matched Elizabeth's.

Ciel spaced off while the girls were forming a plan to get the two servants together.

Downstairs, Sebastian was cutting vegetables for lunch. He was content on how the day was going so far with the other servants actually doing their job correctly. But he just couldn't stop thinking about Zara, the way she ignored him today.

Zara was in her room reading. The master told her she could have the day off so that is exactly what she is going to do. She is going to relax and read. But she wasn't relaxed at all. She kept thinking about the butler. That damn butler.

Adelisa peaked her head into the maid's quarters. "Zara! Zebastian iz wanting your assistance in ze kitchen!" She smiled and disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

"Oui, madame." Zara set her book down and got up. _Why did Adelisa come get me?_

Zara entered the kitchen and saw Sebastian cutting something with his back turned to her. "Good afternoon, Zara." Sebastian said without turning around.

"Good afternoon, Sebastian," Zara replied after shutting the door. She cringed slightly when she said it. She didn't want to be anywhere near the butler let alone talk to him, but she had to because she sensed two little ladies outside the kitchen, listening to every word Zara and Sebastian were saying. _What are they up to?_ "Adelisa said you needed my help?"

Sebastian was a little surprised at first when Zara replied but then realized what was going on. He decided to play a little game with the little ladies and Zara, especially Zara.

"Ah, yes. You can start on the dessert. I was planning on making a Treacle tart," Sebastian replied.

Zara nodded slightly, still not making eye contact. They prepared the food for a bit in silence. Sebastian looked up at Zara and proceeded with his plan.

"Zara," Sebastian said slyly.

Zara looked up from her preparations.

"There is something on your face, here let me get it." Sebastian was close to Zara's face and licked the filling off her cheek seductively. Zara was enraged but didn't want to make a big commotion with the girls just outside the door.

"What a _devilish_ glare you have, Zara," Sebastian smirked.

Zara didn't move, she continued glaring at Sebastian, but replied in a sickeningly sweet tone, "Oh Sebastian, you're such an _angel_."

They heard the girls giggle, and Zara opened the door to the kitchen to reveal them. "What do you girls think you're doing?" She said as sweetly and innocently as possible.

"Oh, nothing!" Elizabeth squealed and ran off with Adelisa.

Zara whipped back around to face Sebastian. She walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could square in the face.

"Get this clear, Mr. Butler," she said in a low hiss, "I don't ever want to see you again, I don't want to hear any excuses. Adelisa and I are leaving as soon as this ball is over and we are never coming back. So don't play these games with me or you will regret it." She stormed out of the kitchen before Sebastian can say another word.

"I already am regretting it… I have regretted it before it had even begun," Sebastian replied into thin air.

Zara stormed into the garden, she needed to clear her head and the only way she could was to enjoy nature for a bit. She sat down in front of a statue of an angel. She stared at it thinking of her past.

"Hello there!" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned around to see a blond boy with a gardening outfit and a straw hat. He sat right next to her.

"My name is Finnian, but you can call me Finny."

"I'm Zara."

"What's wrong? You seem so sad out here."

"I'm just thinking about my past," she looked back up at the statue, "How it use to be before everything…. well, before everything went to hell."

Finny looked at her curiously, "I know it's none of my business but can I ask you what happened?"

Zara paused for a moment then replied, "Let's just say, a man ruined my life."

Finny was silent then looked up at the statue, "You know, I use to be in a world of hell."

Zara looked at him surprised, "really?"

"Yeah, it was in a world where all I wanted to do was go outside," Finny smiled a bit, "then Sebastian came, sort of like an angel, and hired me. Now I can be outside whenever I want to."

Zara smiled at the irony of Sebastian being called an angel. She looked up at the statue once again and laid down on the grass. Soon, Zara fell asleep.

 _Screams were coming from her mouth but she couldn't hear anything. The fire dripping onto her back sent more excruciating pain through her body. Tears were rolling down her face. She was strapped down, she couldn't move._


End file.
